


Miraculous Ladybug One-shots

by FoxyClocks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyClocks/pseuds/FoxyClocks
Summary: This is a collection of the story prompts that I get on my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The submitted prompt:  
> I haven't seen you post with the one liners but here's one if you're still doing it: "it rained that day"

It rained that day.

Calmly and warm. The type of rain that makes you let down your defenses. The type of rain that feels so cleansing. The type of rain that makes you forget that it could make you sick.

Marinette was 22 and hopelessly unlucky. She looked out the large wall window she sat near in the cafe and continued to glance back and forth between her watch and the people that walked up and down the side walk shielding themselves from the pouring rain. Her ladybug shaped wristwatch read 14:20. He was over an hour late. Two hours and twenty minutes late to be exact. Marinette’s fingers ran through her newly shortened hair and she brushed her bangs back out of her face with her fingers. She stared down at the empty coffee cup and let out a sigh. 

“He isn’t coming…” she muttered to herself slowly standing at the table. Her hands gripped the sides of her dark red dress tightly. It was the second time that month she had been stood up. Alya only meant well, she just wanted to set her friend up with someone she thought would be good. Thought it was usually some guy that she worked with. 

Maybe they just keep forgetting She thought to herself. She never really was someone who people remembered. She was more of someone who was easily forgettable. 

High school was something different. Sure she had friends but when they all graduated they went their separate ways. Alya seemed to be the only one who stayed in Paris. Or France really. Alya continued to work as a reporter still trying to get the scoop on Paris’ most prized savior. Marinette herself still worked in her parents bakery when she had the chance. She designed clothing on the side, mostly just her own clothing, like the dress she was wearing.

Marinette paid for the coffee and walked out of the café. Reaching out from underneath the awning feeling the pitter patter of the rain drops on her soft hands. She took off her black heels and carried them in her hand letting her bare feet touch the warmed side walk and dip into the warm puddles of the rain water. Looking up at the darkened skies she closed her eyes feeling the rain drip down on her face and trail down her neck and chest until it reached the beginning of the cloth of her dress. The rain water continued to shower her body dripping down her bare shoulders and all the way down to her wrists feeling the drops hanging down on her finger tips. Her hair dampened against her face and she raised her fingers to brush it off her face.

She made her way down the damn sidewalk and through the puddles until she reached a small park that seemed isolate. No one but Marinette was unlucky enough to be caught in the Parisian rain storm nor would be willing to spend more time than they had to out in it. She stood there, in the center of the park. Face pointed up to the cloud covered skies, rain coating her entire body. It had reached the point where she couldn’t tell wether it was the rain trailing down her cheeks or tears.

But she smiled.

That’s all she could do. Smile, because the rain felt so good against her bare skin, because this was her last time getting stood up by anyone, because she could finally go home. 

It wasn’t until Marinette felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Her vision soon became sheltered by a black umbrella that made it’s way over her face.

Marinette tucked her hair behind her ears and turned to face the man in buttoned up shirt and deep blue jeans.

“You know… You shouldn’t stand out in the rain.” He said flashing a smile, “Even though the rain is warm you could still get really sick.” 

She froze, it was something about him. Something that seemed familiar. She examined his face and felt her heart beat against her chest.

“Here, you can take it.” He said pushing the umbrella towards her, “I think you need it more than I do.” He smiled looking the girl up and down. Something looked familiar about her. Her eyes. He knew those eyes from somewhere.

“Oh-uh… Thanks.” She said gripping the bottom of the umbrella but still keeping it between them to shelter the two of them from the rain. Marinette wiped the rain away from her face and sniffled her nose. Her eyes met his she stared for a while. The bright green eyes stared back into hers and she froze. She’d know those eyes any where. 

A smiled perked up from the corner of his lips. There it was, that same cheeky smile. A smile that fought by her side for years while she was in high school.

He couldn’t look away from her eyes it was like he had gotten lost into them, “Your eyes…” he mumbled shaking his head and breaking his gaze from hers, “Sorry, you just remind me of someone.” He laughed, “Anyway I should get going, I wanna make it home before I start looking like you.” He said gesturing to the soaking wet girl standing before him.

Marinette let out a small giggle and gripped the umbrella in both of her hands tightly biting down on her lips, “Thanks…” she smiled, the sounds around her beginning to drown out and the pattering of the top of the umbrella.

She stood there watching him for a moment as he began to walk away. His thick blonde locks slowly beginning to wet and sink down against his face and head. He brushed his fingers through his hair and shook it around trying to get the wetness out of it and he looked back at her and flashed a smile.

She felt a shortness of breath take over her body and she held onto the umbrella tightly taking a couple steps forward, “C-…” She knew his face. His smile. His eyes. His hair, “Chaton…!” She called out stopping dead in her tracks as the tall, blonde make turned to face her. The umbrella fell to her side and the both were soon coated in rain.

She opened her mouth once more as soon as he stopped, “Chaton…” She said again. Heaving heavily, the rain weighing down her bangs until they blocked her vision. Reaching up to move her bangs out of her eyes when she was stopped by a large hand moving her hair out of the way for her.

She stared up him sucking in a large breath, “Cha-”

“My Lady.” He said, his green eyes brighting at the nickname that rolled off his tongue, “Is that really you…” He breathed out. 

Marinette dropped the umbrella that was now filling slowly with water and wrapped her arms around his waste and pulling herself into his dampened shirt.

His strong arms reached around her small body and held on to her tightly. The form of her body was so familiar to him, it was her.

It was his lady. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The submitted prompt:  
> if you're still taking submissions "You've just got to let yourself relax, girl."

“You’ve just got to relax, girl!” Alya said running her hands over her legs as she sat on Marinette’s bed. 

Awkwardly Marinette adjusted her self in the chair. She sunk back lower in the chair, her head being propped up in the most uncomfortable way. Her arms hung over the arm rests and her legs sprawled out in front of her, “… Like this..?” She asked barley able to choke it out. 

Alya sunk her face into her hand and shook her head, “I can’t believe that my best friend doesn’t know how to relax.” Alya let a laugh slip out from her lips and she stood adjusting her friend in the chair to make her look more… well… normal.

“I guess it’s been a while since I’ve been able to relax… Just trying to meet dead lines for Mr. Agreste… I mean don’t get me wrong I’m so grateful that Adrien got me the internship in the first place but his father is so…”

“Demanding? Awful? A piece of work? A Stick in the mud? A-” Alya continued to list off on her fingers.

Marinette grabbed her friends hands and tried to get her to stop without laughing but a few giggles slipped through and she tried covering them up, “Alya, Alya,” She pressed pursing her lips trying to think of an excuse for her new boss, “Come on, he’s really not that bad… He’s just… Well he likes to be on top of things…” She flashed an inconvincing smile and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“At least you’re getting paid now,” She added, “Paying rent the past couple months was hell…” Marinette nodded in agreement. 

It had been about six months since the two girls moved in with each other after their high school graduation. Alya worked for as a news paper journalist and continued to run the LadyBlog on the side an often got a lot of donations for her fans wanting her to continue the blog. 

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. Alya followed the bluenette to the door and took a seat a the kitchen table pouring herself a glass of water. 

Marinette opened the door revealing familiar blonde hair and green eyes matched with a tall strong body. She froze as she watched him raise his hand for a small wave, “Hey, Marinette..!” He said. 

Four years and she still couldn’t completely relax around him. She glanced over to the side looking at her roommate sitting at the table largely mouthing ‘RELAX’  
Quickly Marinette shook her head into reality. She stuck out her hand leaning against the door frame. With the other hand she shot him a finger gun followed by an uncomfortable half wink, “ ‘Sup.” She nodded. Was it working? Was she being relax? What ever it was she felt it sure didn’t seem like ‘relaxed’ It felt more like she looked like an idiot. 

A tinge of pink grew across his cheeks, “W-..What..?” He uttered out. What was she doing? Why did she look like that? Was she hurt? 

A tingle ran up her spine shaking her hand loose from it’s position on the door frame. Slipping she smacked her face against the frame and winced. Out from the inside of the apartment behind Marinette there was a distinct cackle of laugh that echoed to the door. Looking past her Adrien saw Alya quickly covered her mouth trying to contain her laugher and tried to suppress it even more by drinking her water but found that much of it dribbled out of her mouth and most was spit out when Marinette turned to her red-faced and shouted: “Shut up!” 

Adrien nervously reached out his hand to touch her shoulder and smiled trying to keep his laughter in as well, “Are you alright..?” He asked trying to get a quick look at the side of her face, luckily she didn’t hit it hard enough to cause swelling. 

“I-I’m fine… Totally relaxed.” She said with a smile trying to cover up. They were silent for a moment not sure how to continue the conversation. She found it hard to keep looking him in the eye so she sucked in a big breath and exhaled out, “So…” she then bit down gently on the corner of her bottom lip. 

“ Oh.. Right!” He responded rubbing the back of his head, “ I just came to tell you that I talked to my dad…” He paused looking off past her and not wanting to see her face, “I got him to give you the day off tomorrow.” He said with a small smile peeking over the corner of his lips, “And I was wondering, since you’d have the day off if maybe I could pick you up… Around Noon… For lunch…?” He offered biting his lips nervously. 

Her stomach felt like a swarm of ladybugs fluttered around and she sucked in a huge breath, ‘ Okay okay okay okay Marinette, Relax… Relax….’ Again she flashed him a finger gun and a slightly more sly than the last, wink, but still under no circumstance good, just a little better. 

Adrien bent down his face getting close to hers and looked at her concerned, “Are you alright? Something in your eye?” he asked. 

Her shoulders dropped and she sighed in humiliation, “ No.. I’ll meet you at noon tomorrow…” She said flatly with a dead panned face. 

The two said their goodbyes and she rested her back against the door letting herself slide down until she reached the ground and buried her face in her knees, “Smooth, Marinette… Very smooth…” 

Adrien let the door close before excitedly punching the air and preforming a, clearly choreographed, dance on her door step, letting at a loud and whispered “Yes!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of got a little carried away with this one, I couldn’t seem to stop writing ahah, I enjoyed this one though!!!
> 
> How I imagined Adrien reacting to Marinette agreeing to go on a date with him:  
> 
> 
> If you want to help me add to this fic please submit your story sentence prompts here:   
>  https://foxyclocks.tumblr.com/ask


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt submitted:  
> "How could you you traitor!"

“How could you you traitor!” Shouted Volpina clenching the only card that she had had left in her hand. It had only been minutes, nay, mere seconds since she had called ‘Uno’ 

Ladybug maniacally laughed as she smacked down her ‘Draw +4′ card onto the piled in the center of the four heroes, not breaking eye contact with the fox-eared girl as she picked up her extra cards. Volpina inhaled sharply holding her now 5 cards. 

They had been at this game for hours as a way of bonding. Master Fu had suggested it after adding two more heroes to the bunch. He figured it’d be a great way for them to learn each other’s strengths and weaknesses in order to improve their fighting in the field… He couldn’t have been more wrong. Every Saturday evening for the past month since he suggested it the four heroes had gathered in his massage parlor to play old board games with each other. He quickly came to realize how competitive the two girls were. 

Carapace quickly glanced over at Chat across the table who tried to slyly shake his head not wanting to anger the two girls. He looked down at his hand after placing down a card which left him with one left. A blue six. An uno. 

He internally debated whether he should even bother saying it, trying his best not to frustrate the girls sitting beside him who had fire in their eyes. It then soon became an unspoken conversation with the black cat who sat across form him trying to convince him to not say anything and to keep going on with the game as if nothing was happening, but he refused. For the past month he had been devastatingly defeated at every board game that they had played with each other. Carapace sucked up all of the courage he had and muttered out a small: 

“Uno…”

And so, the game continued. A back and forth battle between the two girls violently smacking their cards down but neither getting much closer to uno. Carapace looked down and froze gazing at the pile. It was his turn. The red number 6 shined up at him and he glanced back and forth at his single six card. A smile grew across his face. Finally it was his time to shine. Carapace was to be the winner this Saturday.

The same fire that engulfed Ladybug and Volpina’s eyes soon began to spark in his as he stood up tall above the three heroes. The two girls had stopped mid-glare to stare up at their partner as he forcefully threw down his last card. 

“I… I win…I… WIN… I WIN!” He shouted moving his fists to his hips to assume the classic ‘superhero pose’

Almost simultaneously the two girls smacked down their remaining cards and shouted in rage. 

The game was over. He had won. Carapace reined victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the only one who has intense uno battles right…?
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! I thought that it would be fun to write something like thisXD 
> 
> Nino's victory screech:  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

The submitted prompt:  
"I though you where gonna replace me" ladynoir  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I thought you said you were going to replace me?" Chat snapped refusing to even look the spotted hero in the eye.

"Well you thought right- I did replace you." Ladybug responded glaring daggers into the back of Chat's head, "But what did you expect me to do? You just left, with no explanation you were there one day and told me you wouldn't be coming back." The girl began to become more irritated by the minute. Not only was this the first time that Chat had shown up in a year but he had the nerve to be angry with her.

"Well some partner you've got- they're not even here." he commented finally turning to face his old partner. He understood when he first left that this might happen but he never thought that she'd be so willing to just work wit someone else after all they went through together?

"Chat, we're just on a patrol, we split up to cover more ground, sort of like how we used to do?" Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned away from the leather clad cat. The spotted hero found herself more let down and disappointed than she ever was mad.

Chat in that moment felt more regret than he did anger. She was right, what was she supposed to do? She didn't know when he was coming back or even if he was coming back and protecting Paris isn't exactly a one-hero job.

"You never even told me why you left…" She muttered under her breath staring down off the edge of the building, "You just stopped coming, stopped fighting with me, Chat Noir disappeared one day with no explanation, no reason and no warning." The raven haired girl could feel herself shutting down. She spent weeks, months, hell she never really stopped thinking that it was her fault. That she had said or done something to drive him away to the point of abandoning her.

"Ladybug…" he muttered taking a couple steps towards her.

"I was alone for weeks… I had no one to lean on…" Her voice quaked trying to hold back emotion, "She showed up and offered to help and when at first I said no she just kept coming back.. She never abandoned me even when I asked her to."

"Ladybug, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She said taking in a deep breath, "You've lost your place on this team and if you want it back- you need to earn it back." Chat took another step forward in attempt to reason with the hero, "No- Bee earned her place on this team, she fought and stood by me endlessly."

"Are you trying to tell me I didn't fight by your side for years..? Are you really saying that I didn't put my self in harms way to protect you at all cost!? Really Ladybug!?" Chat shouted slowly beginning to get himself riled up.

"There's a BIG difference, Chat!" Ladybug turned to shout back gripping her fists tightly, "Are you really going to make me say it again!?"

"I don't see a damn difference!" Chat shouted back, "So please Ladybug, enlighten me!"

"Bee hasn't ever just dropped me and left me in the dust, Chat! You have no right to be angry!" The girl could feel her eyes welling up with tears. For the first time in a year she finally got to see her best friend but this was not the reunion she was hoping for. This was the farthest from happy she'd ever been when thinking about what it would be like to see Chat again, "If you want another shot on this team you're going to need to prove yourself. I expect to see you tomorrow during patrol for training and if an akuma attacks you don't have the option to not come." Ladybug turned gripping onto the Yo-Yo that was laced around her hips and untangled it, "If you fail to attend either of these I don't want you to show your face around me ever again… Do I make myself clear…?" she stammered holding onto yo-yo.

"Crystal…" The black cat said under his breath as he watched the only girl he ever loved swing away with a dwelling hatred inside of her for him. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her why she really left, he thought that would only destroy her further.

Don't forget if you have a prompts you want to see me write submit it to foxyclocks.tumblr.com!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Amynchan asked:  
Marichat - "I thought you said I couldn't touch that?"

* * *

"I thought I said you couldn't touch that..?" Marinette said still sitting at her desk working on her physics homework. She didn't even need to turn her head to know that Chat was doing something he shouldn't. Or in this case- touching.

As much as Marinette loved having her feline friend lounge around her room it did slightly irk her that he never sat still.

Not even for a moment.

Because of this, a couple weeks into his nightly visits, the raven haired girl had to set some ground rules.

Rule number one: No touching my sketch book.  
Two: No kneading at my chaise chair.  
Three: No snooping. This on account of Tikki was always in hiding and for some reason, Chat was always really good at finding things he wasn't supposed to.  
Four: Don't swat at my pigtails, something Chat found a very hard time grasping the concept of.

And more recently- a fifth rule had been added: Don't touch  _any_  of my potted plants. Her poor flowers had been suffering enough- especially her more… dangly plants.

Chat found himself sitting under Marinette's port window, under the shelf that held up some of the civilian's plants swatting at a couple of the vines that hung down in front of him. Almost immediately as he heard the words escape her mouth he jumped up swiftly walking away from the window, "I don't know what you're talking about.." He began, his hands clasped behind his back, "I wasn't touching anything." His eyebrows perked up as he made his way over to the girl and her desk peaking over her shoulder.

It had occurred to him that he should probably be getting home as he was assigned the exact same physics homework which he hadn't even came close to starting. But he liked spending time with Marinette. Outside of the mask he was pretty sure that the raven haired girl didn't like him much. Every time he tried to talk to her she never really responded and always seemed anxious to get out of the conversation- that and it seemed like she really didn't want to be around him.

In the mask he found that the girl didn't treat him like the other civilians did. They viewed him as he was, a hero, but she viewed him as he thought of him self, as a person, she never gave him special treatment. It was something that he really respected about the girl. He found it extremely hard after spending so much time with her and getting to know her so well to not speak to her much in school.

Nino had always made fun of him and said maybe she was just nervous to talk to him but every time he asked why she would ever be nervous he always responded saying that she probably had the biggest crush on him. But how was that possible? She barley even spoke to him and the first time she met him she hated him for the first week of school.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something about the problem she was doing completely wrong he realized the time being displayed on the clock just to the side of her. He was going to be late and Ladybug was going to kill him. He totally forgot that they had planned to patrol that night.

"Marinette-"

"Chat-"

She had realized the time too and didn't exactly want Chat to see Ladybug standing on Marinette's balcony.

"Sorry, you first." They both began. Marinette took it upon herself needing Chat out of her room and away from the apartment as fast as possible.

"You should probably head out, I've got some… stuff to do." She lied tapping her fingers against the top of her desk.

"Yeah- you're right I should probably head out…" he responded. Part of him was grateful that he didn't have to be the one to say that first but another part was also sort of sad to have to leave. He hated that he could only have time with Marinette at night. During the day he was of course always at school - the only place he was his true self and Marinette never even spared him a glance, after school he was up to his eyes in studying and activities that his father forced him to sign up for - not that he was bothered by it, he actually had a passion for the things his father took the initiative in signing him up for. But that meant that when his classmates and friends would plan after school meets to study at a local café or just hang out with each other he was always the only one to constantly have to take a rain-check. So the nights, late nights, were the only times he had opened to spend time with his friends and the night that he finally decided to start doing that was the night he saw Marinette asleep on her balcony with a history book propped open and resting on her chest and ever since then he never stopped coming to visit her.

"I'm probably going to get some shut eye, it's been a long day.." Marinette said nervously puttering about in her room awkwardly. She wasn't about to get her PJs on because she was about to head out anyway for patrol. But "acting natural" was something Marinette was best at.

"I-…" Chat thought for a moment, "I thought you said you had things to do..?" He questioned, deep down he hoped that he hadn't annoyed the girl too much for her to feel the need to make up excuses to get him to leave.

Marinette, acting her most natural by propping her elbow up on her dresser that stood a little higher than her shoulders, giving her arm an awkward and seemingly uncomfortable tilt to it blew out their air from her cheeks and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth quickly thinking of an excuse, "Phstt.. Well  _duh…" She_ began rolling her eyes continuing to look "natural", "I meant i've got stuff to do early in the morning, so I need to get sleep so I'm fully rested for that.. stuff that I have to do."  _Did that sound good? Who am I kidding of course that sounded good.. Completely n-a-t-u-r-a-l_  she thought to her self when she couldn't in face be farther than the truth. And Chat saw right through it.

Something was up with the girl, she just looked so… well.. awkward and uncomfortable. But he wasn't about to stay and pester her any longer than he already had, "Alright then, Marinette, I'll see you soon. Have a good night, purrincess.." He smiled creeping out the doors of her balcony perking a smile on her lips.

_Okay Marinette focus. You need to get out of here fast and beat Chat to the Pont des Arts._ Quickly she lunged towards the bed searching through her pillows for her small companion and quickly transforming, shooting off her balcony in great hurry.

Though- it was not fast enough.

"Chat…?" She said nervously as her feet touched down on the bridge.

The cat themed hero slowly turned with a smug grin plastered on his face, " Well, well, well… If it isn't  _late_ -ybug"

The masked girl sharply exhaled, "oh my god… Please, Chat, spare me the puns.." She grumbled leaning up against the railing of the bridge and looking over the edge, down at the water.

Chat grinned, "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd arrive earlier than Milady." He joked nudging his shoulder against hers, "What took you so long?"

Ladybugs eyebrows furrowed, "Woah there kitty, you only beat me here by a few minutes, don't get cocky- and for you information I was busy." She replied with somewhat of a snappy tone.

"Busy enough to keep my lady away from her knight in shining armor." He joked.

There was a certain type of ease that the two felt together when they were alone. They truly felt as if they were being their honest true selves to the other. Despite the fact that neither one knew the other's identity or history Ladybug an Chat Noir  _knew_ Ladybug and Chat Noir better than anyone on the planet. The two, though having never said it to each other, shared the agreement of one importantly specific thing:

Being unknown behind their masks made it easy for them to be free. To the both of them they felt more like they constantly wore masks outside of costume and in civilian attire.

"So - let's get on with the night, shall we?" Chat asked eager to really get home and finish up his homework, though - he wouldn't mind staying out an extra hour or two to spend time with the most beautiful masked face in all of Paris.

The two continued on their normal patrol, splitting up to cover more ground. Eventually coming across each other's paths and starting up an overly sarcastic conversation from above the Parisian rooftops that would go somewhere along the lines of:

"Is that…. Is that  _Chat Noir/ Ladybug_  !? It's been forever since i've seen you last! How are you doing? And your kids?…ect."

Ladybug was never one for acting so during these childishly pleasant exchanges she was never able to hold a straight face. Chat on the other hand was marvelous at is. It reminded her of all the times that she would go out with her mother and be recognized. Chat Noir was  _purr_ fect at pretending to be a middle aged woman who had just spotted her old friend from university. Of course- Imagining Chat as a middle aged woman certainly didn't add to her aide of keeping a straight face.

The two met at the end of their route, Ladybug could see her balcony from where they stood. It was almost 22:30 and the two teens were well past tired. Ladybug hugged her shoulders as a cool breeze whipped by her- not only that but she could hear the silent bell jingles of the creeping cat's collar sneaking up behind her.

It was strange almost. From behind she reminded him of someone. He found himself stalking behind her gently reaching out a leather covered hand towards the hair dangling from her pigtail. Pigtails were just so…  _swattable_? Just this once and he'd never do it again. His hand continuing to reach out, sneaking up on the seemingly unsuspecting hero when-

"I thought I said you couldn't touch that?"

Her voice rang out seconds too late before she had realized what she had done.

The two stood silent.

_Maybe_  she thought  _Maybe if I just don't say anything… Maybe he didnt-_

"M-… Marinette…?"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! If you've got any prompts and pairings you'd like to see submit them to my ask box at foxyclocks.tumblr.com !


	6. Chapter 6

Annon asked:  
If you don't feel the back of the uterus, it's not deep enough (Alya/Adrien) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Adrien sat at his desk tapping his fingers against the keyboard of his laptop while twisting back and forth in the swirly chair. Alya rested on his bed on her stomach flipping through a couple of old fashion magazines that Adrien had of course modeled for every so often commenting:

"Marinette could make it better."

Adrien and Ayla hung out a lot after school- especially days where their perspective best friends were busy. The two never really spoke when they hung out it was more of a silent agreement to just keep each other company during that time and as much as the two of them didn't admit to themselves - they both truly enjoyed their silent time spent together.

Adrien found his time that day being pre-occupied writing a small fan based story of sorts about two characters he knew very much about…

…

a fanfiction.

He was writing fanfiction.

More specifically LadyNoir Fiction.

And he was very lucky to have Alya by his side that day- who better to ask for fanfic writing advice than the only girl he knew that obsessed about romance novels herself.

"Hey Alya?" Adrien began not turning away the blank canvas upon his screen.

"What's up, Nerd?" She replied flipping through the magazine landing on a perfume sample and immediately pressing her nose down onto the page and sucking in a large breath.

Comments like this weren't unusual between the two. They had what seemed like a quirky type of relationship. Sort of like… Two people who you would think would never be good friends are friends and it just sort of… Throws a person off.

The blonde let out a large sigh, "Hurtful- moving on." Adrien swiveled around in his chair to face the redhead, "I'm trying to write a fanfiction, and i'm sorta…stumped…"

Alya rolled over onto her back and sat up, "Ah-" She said with a cheeky smile growing on her face. She adjusted her position and sat up straight holding her hands on her hips, "So you've come to the master for guidance?"

"Don't make me regret this."

"Okay, okay, what's up then?" She said inching forward on the bed to lean up and look at the computer screen. She dragged her finger against the computer following along as she read- her eyes widening as she realized what he was trying to write, "Woah there…" she muttered to herself.

Adrien, nervous and embarrassed, rubbed the back of his neck, "I had a lot of fans request it so I thought that i'd try it out…"

Alya's eyes lit up as she lunged forward scruffing up his hair, "Little Adrien's writing LadyNoir smut!?" She laughed.

Adrien's hands flung forward covering the girl's, rather loud, mouth, "Shh..! Shut up!" He whined, "Just help me!"

The red haired girl sat back on the bed and dragged her fingers against the magazine pages thinking of some advice to give, "When writing smut, always remember this: If you don't feel the back of the uterus, it's not deep enough."

Green eyes locked on the girl with a blank stare, "You really expect me to believe that."

Her tanned nose found it's way digging back into the scent of the magazine, "Yes."

"I'm not an idiot, Alya…" He mumbled turning back to his desk and letting the computer fall back onto it.

"Aren't you though..?" She said in a snarky tone.

His blond hair fell back as his head did and his fair hands reached up to rub his temples, "I honestly don't understand why I keep hanging out with you- all you do is make fun of me.."

"I secretly think it's because you like it." She smirked.

"You think I liked it that time when you stole all my pens and pencils before class and replaced them with crayons?" he asked with a blank expression.

Alya couldn't help but smirk and bite her lip at the thought of that day- the thing that topped it off: he had to write their entire physics mid-term in crayon.

"And the time you broke broke a mirror and left it on my desk and tried to convince me that I had been akumatized…"

That one was pretty funny too- lasted about a half a day until he finally convinced himself otherwise.

"Or the time you spend the day dressed up like me and basically mocked me all. day…"

That was another good day well spent. She even went so far out of her way to pay each of their classmates to refer to her as Adrien that entire day.

Best €5 she ever spent.

"The time you bought a burner phone and sent me text messages from 'my future self' and tried to warn me about future akuma attacks…"

Actually- she wasn't completely alone in that one- It was Nino's idea to get a burner phone, in fact, it was him who was behind most of those texts.

"I went out of my way to contact Ladybug and Chat Noir and they patrolled the city every night for a week straight…" he grumbled. Needless to say that Ladybug was  _not_  very pleased with the Chat who cried Akuma, "The time you snuck into my house and stole some of my possessions to then sell on e-bay…"

That actually turned out to be pretty successful. Believe it or not it makes a difference when it the title of an item goes from, 'Chewed up pencil' to 'Agreste Top Model's, Adrien Agreste, chewed up pencil'. In fact the name isn't the only thing that changed.

Another easy €50.

Despite Alya's constant begging of the boy to stop Adrien proceeded. His attempt to make Alya feel guilty about all the stuff she had done to him turned into the two teens laughing senselessly over each other about the mindless pranks the both of them had pulled on each other.

As much as the pair seemed so mix matched they knew that no matter what their situation the two would have come together eventually it just helped speed up the process that their best friends were in the mix and it wasn't possible that either one of them felt any sort of regret or remorse knowing the other.

What they had was a weird, quirky friendship that very few people really understood- but all that mattered was that they understood it.

* * *

This one took me a while to think of ngl- and to be honest if it wasn't for the help of squirrellygirlart I probably wouldn't have been able to come up with a very comprehensible short I hope you guys liked it!

If you guys wanna see your pairing or prompt written out and published here please submit them to foxyclocks.tumblr.com !


	7. Chapter 7

Annon asked:  
"Cause when push, comes to shove. I will... 'harm your friends and family, to remind you... of my love- da da da Da da," HawkMoth sang, looking out his window at the newly restored Paris. (LadyNoir?)

* * *

Times like these he cursed his son for listening to that damn musical on repeat so loud in his room- but I guess there were plenty of other ways to be a rebellious teen and compared to all that he felt a bit grateful.

"Ladybug, this won't be the last time you hear from Volpina…" He mumbled under his breath with a slow grin rising from his lips. His gloved fingers began tapping against the top of his staff and humming a tune he seemed to resonate with when he heard it blaring through his son's door. His foot began to tap rhythmically against the linoleum flooring as his thin lips parted, "Cos' when push, comes to shove~ I will.. kill your friends and family, to remind you. of… my… love…"

Hawkmoth couldn't hold it in anymore the song was officially stuck into his mind. He stretched his arms out and began to belt out in a tone-deaf fashion kicking his feet out in front of him, "dA DA daA DdA DAaa Da-"

Nathalie chose the worse time and the worst day to  _ever_  need anything from her boss. She let out a heavy sigh as she watched her boss strutting himself around his lair singing showtunes, "Uh… Sir…?"

Time stopped for the dastardly evil villain quickly collecting his cool with a clear of his throat, "What is it Nathalie, I-I'm busy." He said sternly.

"Of course, sir," she hesitated for a moment, "It just sounded like you were in pain I-"

But by that time Hawkmoth had made his way over to his chamber doors with a deadpanned look closing the door swiftly before Nathalie even had the chance to finish her sentence.

It was times like these he remembered how much he hated the cheery tone of show tunes. And there sat the tone-deaf moth-man to sulk alone in his chambers.

* * *

If you guys wanna see your pairing or prompt written out and published here please submit them to foxyclocks.tumblr.com ! 


	8. Chapter 8

Annon asked:  
"well i certainly didn't think out night out would end up with me in handcuffs" (ladynoir)

* * *

"Well…. I certainly didn't think our night out would end up with me in handcuffs."

No response. The air grew uneasy.

"Well- at least not this early on in the night."

There was no amused grin, no amused laugh, just an excessive amount of extreme un-amusement bursting from Ladybug. the dotted hero knelt behind her feline companion and shook her head fidgeting around with the cuffs in attempt to loosen them.

"Be careful, I told him. This akuma won't be an easy one, I said. But does he listen? No…" She mumbled accidentally tightening the cuffs a bit around his wrists.

"I can hear you…" He called back leaning his head backwards and looking up towards the ceiling of the darkened room.

"And..?" Ladybug shot back, "We're a team for a reason Chat, you can't just go off and try to handle everything on your own." she sighed managing to gain some progress with the cuffs.

"She just caught me off guard is all-" he began to explain being cut off by the anxious beeping of his miraculous. There was only a minute left.

"I'm just glad that you're safe. You need to be more careful, what would have happened when I didn't show up on time and that akuma discovered your identity, hell, even stole miraculous?" she explained a hint of anxiety rushing through her breath.

As upset she was with her partner she knew he was just trying to help. There was nothing to blame him for, after all, he was just doing his job. Ladybug had been searching endlessly that night after she had destroyed the akuma. She knew Chat was somewhere in Paris with limited time left. The masked hero just wanted her friend safe and away from any danger or revealing situation. When she found him there, in an abandoned warehouse handcuffed to a metal pole there was a type of emotion that overcame her that she couldn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry.." Chat muttered.

The feeling overcame her- her hands released the metal cuffs around his hands and slowly slid them under his arms and around his torso holding onto him tightly. Her forehead pressed against the back of his head with her face buried in his messy blond locks. Chat's cheeks were burning and he couldn't help but grin.

_beepbeepbeep_

"Uh… Ladybug - I hate to ruin the moment but this Cat's gotta  _pounce"_ he hurried attempting to see if he could slide his own wrists through the cuffs unsuccessfully.

"R-Right..!" The flustered bug stuttered finally loosening the cuffs enough for him to slip out.

The two stood awkwardly for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"My Lady, I can never be more grateful for everything that you have done, but I must be off." He explained rubbing the back of his neck anxiously with fidgeting feet.

"Be safe, Chaton." She smiled watching him set off from the empty warehouse. She stood for a few moments bitting her bottom lip. It was a long day and she was ready to head home.

A clicking sound echoed off the empty walls of the warehouse. The strong feeling of an electric current filled the air.

"You didn't think that you could get rid of me so easily, now did you Ladybug."

The girl's raven locks shifted as her head turned with a shortness of breath, "Firefly…"

* * *

If you guys wanna see your pairing or prompt written out and published here please submit them to foxyclocks . tumblr . com !


	9. Chapter 9

Annon asked:  
"Your eyes are so pretty" with djwifi

* * *

Carapace sat on the edge of the building kicking his feet in the breeze. His arms stretched out behind him holding up himself up muttering to himself.

"Your eyes are so pretty… You look great today…Did you do something new with your hair?" He spoke to himself, "No, no, no, that's stupid Nino…" he began again, "Hey, weather sure is nice today?" He shook his head. Nothing he could think of was good enough. He was always able to be himself around the girl which made talking to her so easy, but when it came to his attempt to ask her on a date it was like he forgot everything. He forgot everything that she liked and what she disliked but more importantly he remembered all the features about her that he loved.

He loved her hair, it had such volume to it along with the most perfect array of colors. It smelled of Lavender and vanilla. Often he found himself being drawn to the scent in stores with similar scents to their perfume.

He loved her eyes. He loved when their size was magnified by her glasses only making them more captivating and easier to get lost in. He discovered that the girl didn't have a specific color of eyes. They glistened with sparks of amber and green with hints of ruby.

He loved her passion more than anything. Her passion for writing- every time he asked her she was working on some sort of different project. Her passion to help people, he always knew that she looked up to Ladybug and it appeared to him that she always wanted to be like her and adapted her ways into her civilian lifestyle, this was probably one of her most admirable qualities. Wether it be students in her class that needed help with homework or people on the street, be it lost tourists looking for directions or kids who were short handed on change to buy gelato or candy. These things she thought went unseen, but not by him. He saw it all. Being in class with her, he learned that Alya was helpful even in subjects maybe she wasn't the best at, but she would always give 110% effort in finding a way to help someone understand the material no matter how long it took. Having his masked disguise he found it easy to follow her on her way home from school, not only to admire her but to make sure she made it home safe. It was then that he more than often saw lost tourists with little french language experience ask the young girl how to get to the subway, or what train to catch, or where they were exactly. Alya would always do her best to get them where they needed to be.

Carapace brought his hands up to his face rubbing his cheeks out of the daze he had put himself in. He looked through his fingers and stared down at the people that passed by beneath the building. They looked like ants.

Soon he was truly snapped out of it when he felt hands pressing down on his shoulders, "Hey, there shell-boy." The masked fox smiled assuming her spot beside him kicking her legs over the edge of the building, her tail resting beside her, "You look like you've got something on your mind?" she asked nudging him with her shoulder.

Carapace shook his head with a small smile. Rena Rouge, yet another person he had a deep respect for, probably one of his closest friends on his team other than Chat Noir with whom he would endlessly 'torture' Ladybug with their unpredictability and as Ladybug liked to call it "recklessness" but they referred to as "adventurous", " Nothing important.." He responded.

The fox clicked her tongue, "Lady problems?" She asked without hesitation. The two of them had always really been quite open with each other about their civilian lives - all except that of their true identities of course.

He nodded deeply taking in a breath and exhaling, "For a while now… I just don't know what to say to her."

"Speak your mind, tell her what you feel." Rouge encouraged.

"And what if she doesn't feel the same?" He asked. This was a legitimate fear he had, as close as the two were he thought constantly about the fact that Alya could just think of him as a friend, and then what?

"Listen, you're a damn super hero, and if you can't use that one than i'm sure you're no different masked than you are without it. If you're as kind, and funny, and the all around good guy that you really are there's no doubt in my mind that she doesn't have some hint of romantic feelings for you." Hell, she did. How could anyone not? Even thought she knew really nothing about who this boy was beyond the mask. What she did know was what really mattered: Carapace would endlessly, without fail, be able to plaster a smile across her face, especially when she needed it most and he was probably hands down the most caring person she'd ever met. Knowing that he had feelings for someone else out there crushed her but there was nothing more that she wanted to do than to make him happy; if that meant helping him get with someone else, than so be it.

The turtle blushed looking out across the tops of the buildings, "Rouge…?" He murmured almost silently but she didn't miss a word.

"Mhmm…?" She responded looking out over the buildings with him. The warm Parisian breeze drifted over their shoulders.

Carapace lifted his arm and placed it on Rouge's shoulder tugging onto her, her head finally resting on his shoulder with his leaning against hers, "You really are something, you know that…?"

* * *

If you guys wanna see your pairing or prompt written out and published here please submit them to foxyclocks . tumblr . com ! And don't be afraid to send me some asks! Im lonely and love hearing from you guys when I do!


	10. Chapter 10

Annon asked:  
"Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me!" Adrien's phone gone off the fourth time that photo shoot. (Adrien/Nino/Alya) - this is if you're still doing sentences btw- ty ty

* * *

Not only was it an early morning but it was turning out to be a late night. The shoot lasted almost 6 hours longer than it was supposed to. Be it technical problems, running out of space on their SD cards, camera batteries dying, bad attitudes, "Shitty Photos" as so kindly stated by Gabriel, and clothing malfunctions. Basically anything that could have gone wrong  _did_  go wrong.

Marinette stood off to the side making adjustments to Adrien's wardrobe. Apparently his shirt arms were excessive baggy when Mr. Agreste had asked for them to be 'moderately' baggy. She carried a large amount of clothes pins for these sort of mistakes as well as the patience she needed to put up with Adrien's father all day.

It had been 3 years since they had graduated high school and since that summer Marinette had applied for an internship at Agreste fashion and now worked as one of the designers Gabriel had put his trust into.

As the raven haired girl stood behind the tall blonde using him as a shield to fend off Mr. Agreste's tedious voice.

"He wouldn't happen to sound more pleasant at home would he…?" She asked reaching the pin into the back of the sleeve and pinning it up slightly shorter her head popping just barley above his shoulder.

Adrien reached a hand up to his mouth trying to shield it from his father's view and looked slightly over his shoulder, "Oh, it may be hard to believe but he's an absolute bundle of sunshine when we're home. Nothing like how he is here." Could a tone be more sarcastic? Maybe he was overdoing it. No- There really was no overdoing it when it came to describing how pleasant being around his father was.

Marinette snickered clasping the end of the pin on the inside of his shirt before she became distracted by the vibrating in her pocket. Slowly and out of Gabriel's line of sight she slid her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages.

_Alya (3 unread messages)  
Nino (5 unread messages)_

The four had promised to hang out together later on that day but it seemed like those plans were not going to be acted upon anytime soon that night.

Marinette texted back into the group chat:

" _Sorry guys. held up at work. can't talk."_

Almost immediately the two flooded their responses in. As well as phone calls from the two.

" _Nette where are you?"_

_"Where's Adrien?_ _You guys can't bail on us again, girl!"_

Marinette could even hear the vibrations coming from Adrien's back pocket. This wasn't the first time that work had kept them both past late and the two of them knew when they did it too because they  _never_  heard the end of it.

The blonde tapped his fingers against his leg resisting temptation of answering and getting in trouble by his father. There was something different about that vibration it was lasting longer than all the others. It was..  _A phone call_ …

The set was silent.

Not a word, not a peep, nothing came out of any one's mouth.

No one dared to say a word.

Gabriel was already furious- no, furious was not the right word…

Gabriel was  _livid_.

"someeee…. _ **BODY** ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME_."

Of course.

It was perfect.

He had finally realized that he forgot to change his  _stupid_ ringtone back.

Because Alya just had to change it because it would be sooo funny.

And he just had to forget to turn off his ringer. Now not only would he not hear the end of being late from Nino and Alya, but he would never be able to live down the fact that Marinette was certainly not going to let this one go, nor the fact that his father was either. And he couldn't decide which one he was more excited about..

* * *

If you guys wanna see your pairing or prompt written out and published here please submit them to foxyclocks . tumblr . com ! And don't be afraid to send me some asks! Im lonely and love hearing from you guys when I do! Please be patient with me though! Out of no where today I got like 10 requests ahah but still submit your requests and I will get to them asap!


	11. Chapter 11

Annon asked:  
"You've got butter in your hair and sugar everywhere adrienette"

* * *

This was the 5th time this month that Adrien had gone over his credit limit and Gabriel was quite tired of it. Yes, sure, he had the money to be able to cover all of his overcharges. But if that wasn't enough he completely cut off his funding to Adrien? Was that even fair? Could he even do that?

The blonde model kicked a stone down the street. Now he had to find a " _real"_ how ridiculous… He was a model, models didn't need jobs but apparently that one didn't count.

He had so far had 3 interviews. None went the way he wanted. They all wanted to start him at dirt low positions! Did they even know who he was? Adrien Agreste did  _not_  stock clothes, at the least he modeled them and at the most he managed them.

Almost too consumed by his thoughts he found himself face to face with a white door swinging open in his face.

" _Help Wanted"_

He read in bright red letters watching the door slowly fall shut.

A bakery? That couldn't be that hard- all you have to do is make cookies and sell them and if anyone could sell sweets it was him. This job would be a  _piece of cake._

Confidently the blonde entered into the mildly busy bakery. Mostly sat a couple elderly people eating scones paired with tea and a couple of school students just out of class and looking for some snacks.

Sauntering up to the counter Adrien placed his hand down in front of a, clearly busy, baker.

Marinette stared a bit uncomfortably at the tall blonde standing in front of her, "Can-…" She paused for a moment, "What can I get for you?" She asked. All though she appreciated his enthusiasm she had never really seen anyone so eager to buy pastries.

"Ah no nothing of the sort." he snickered, "I'm here about the job. I'd like to have it. The name is Adrien Agreste." He said confidently with the perk of a grin rising up on the corner of his lips.

Taken aback, Marinette wiped her lightly flour coated hands on her black apron and clasped them together, "Oh- Sure, Marinette Dupain-Cheng" She began introducing herself, "Do you have any other experience or is this your first baking job?" She asked reaching down into her apron pocket and tugging out a small note book and pen.

"What would entail the work of that of an unexperienced.. baking-.. person?" He asked.

"Probably some starter level things, washing dishes, cleaning, stuff like that until you get used to the place.-" She continued on to explain.

No way, no how would he settle for a dishwasher job. He had to think quick something good.. Something to get him a job with the least amount of work.

"Probably some more basics like getting used to ingredients, being a baker isn't easy-"

"I was head pastry chef at Le Grand Paris." He blurted out. Yes. That one was a good one. A job with the perfect amount of experience, he'd get to be his own boss, no gross dishwashing all he'd have to do is sit there and look pretty. Oh- and sell pastries but that was more of a side thing.

"A little over qualified to work here, huh?" She joked.

"Over qu- So I still have to be a dishwasher?" He asked.

"Well- You'll have to clean what you use" Easy, then he just wouldn't use anything. No dishes, no problems, "but with that much experience you'll be helping me out around the shop."

Help? Not a problem either! I mean truly how hard was it to make cookies? All you have to do is unwrap the dough from the package and stick it in the oven! I mean seriously this 'Annette' girl was making this job seem way harder than it probably was.

"So, when do I start?" He asked with a cocky grin stretching his eyes across he bakery.

"Well- it is almost 18:00 so we'll be closing in a bit-"

"Perfect I'll see you tomorrow." He started.

"No actually!" Marinette said in a slightly timid tone, "I could really use the help prepping for tomorrow morning if you'd like to stick around?" She asked with slight hope that he would comply. By this point both of her parents had "retired" almost 3 years ago- or at least left her in charge of the place while they tried to open up a new place down south. So I guess you could say that she was quite used to being the only one there to prep for the oncoming day- not that she minded or was complaining but some help every now and then would be nice. As much as she loved Nino and Alya and their gracious attempts at helping her close up shop Marinette found that Alya was much better at cooking, something Marinette couldn't do for the life of her, so their friendship balanced out, and Nino well, truly, Nino was an excellent baker, probably one of the perks of having grown up with Marinette, but he often had work of his own and she didn't feel right imposing on him. So she put up a help wanted sign, now she had someone with just as much experience as her to help out! But- there was something off about him.

"Ahh, yes. "Prep"" what the hell was prep?! He just had to stay cool- go with the flow as Chloé always said and equally what Lila had told him: "Never trust a person who puts sugar in their tomato sauce." Blanchette seemed like one of those people... No one could be that cute and nice all the time.

The raven haired girl nodded, "Just swing around back and I'll hook you up with an apron."

"Much appreciated, Cosette." He grinned moving back behind the counter. Ha! The joke was on his father now! How dare he put no faith in him to be able to find a job! Now he was a baker at... what ever the hell this place was called! So he could kiss his a-

"Marinette, actually." She responded

"I'm sorry, what?" How long had she been talking for?

"My name is Marinette- not Cosette." Instantly she felt her self slowly regretting her decision thinking over and over to herself 'Who the hell did I just hire.' But now- it was her problem.

"Oh of course, sure thing Manette" And with that Adrien sauntered into the back ready to "prep" or what ever that meant.

"Forget it, Marinette, he'll get it, pick your battles..." she mumbled to herself. Waiting for a couple of minutes for everyone to leave the shoppe, she locked the door behind them switching over the open sign and making her way into the back. Of course, not to her surprise, she found him snapchatting with various pieces of equipment. Leaving him o his devices she began to bring out all of the ingredients she needed for simple Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"Adrien?" She called back for him waiting a response.

"The lighting in here i G! How do you not take pictures all the time!" He exclaimed.

"Probably because I work..." she muttered slightly peeved, "wanna lend me a hand?" She asked trying to sound as patient as possible considering how quickly she was starting to lose it.

"Sure thing!" Now was his time to shine! Not only does he now have a job BUT he's going to make something on his own!

"So, I've got the recipe right here, I'll be back-"

"Take you're time! After all I am an experienced chef."

"Baker."

"That's what I said."

So she walked away. Maybe she should t have walked away. But she did. She needed a bit of a break and now that she had an employee of her own she had that option. Wether he really was trust worthy was a different subject but as of now her only thought was 'There's no possible way to screw up cookies.'

She walked to the back of the bakery in through the back door of her apartment and plopped down at the counter slipping her phone out of her apron and checking her notifications.

Like always shifts hadn't gone by without at least 5 messages from Alya

"Hey Girl how are you doing?"

"Hope you're not too busy!"

"If you need help I'm just a phone call away!"

Stuff like that. Messages that never failed to make her smile. And of course, like clock work, her shift was over and it as time for Alya's scheduled phone call.

Eagerly she picked up the phone with a reliving sigh.

"Stressful day?" She asked.

"You could say that... I think I made a huge mistake." The girl continued on reaching up and twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Tell me about it, Girl! I'm all ears!" Alya exclaimed. There was nothing more she enjoyed than listening to her friend's dilemmas after all she always gave the best advice.

She went on to explain the strange guy she'd hired. She decided that she'd give him the day to figure it out. If he can't manage prep he was done. After all, she was always taught that everyone gets a first chance to do something and you can allow the people you care for most to have a second chance.

This was his first chance.

This was his last chance.

The raven haired girl had only been on the phone for 10 minutes. But I guess that was all he really needed. It really was only a matter of time but neither of them thought it'd be so quick. A loud thud along with the changing of metal appliances sounded from beyond the door into the bakery.

"Alya... I've gotta go..." she mumbled out anticipating the disaster lying beyond the door.

"Call me for backup if you need it."

"I'll seriously take that into consideration." She said before hanging up and placing her phone back into her apron. Hesitantly she moved towards the door and slowly opened it.

Snow?

It was snowing?

No...

It was... everywhere...

...every where...

"Now! B-before you get mad..!" Adrien tried to brace himself. He couldn't lose this job, "It wasn't my fault! The mixer attacked me!" He attempted to explain but t was over. His cover was blown. If she hadn't already figured it out he wasn't a baker and he wasn't suited for he job but he had to try.

All she could do was stare in awe.

"Theres..." she paused staring at the blonde dripping with ingredients. "you've got butter in your hair and sugar everywhere..." she began. As upset as she was she couldn't get over how big a mess he had made. Even when she was first starting out having mishaps with the mixer her messes never got this big.

This was a professional level mess.

"I'm sorry..." he began but Marinette stopped him, holding up her hand and soon signaling him over to her.

"Let's just get you cleaned up and out of here..." she mumbled again leading her into the apartment.

She sat him at the counter and he sat silently for once that day he hadn't spoken. He just said humiliated, hands folded in his lap.

Marinette brought over a small bowl of steaming water and a couple of cloths. She took his apron and tossed it into the wash machine.

Adrien picked up a dry rag and soaked it in the water wringing it out and slapping it against his face scrapping away at the sugar and flower that made his skin more fair than it already was. He picked at the caked on dough on his hands and sighed as he stood, "Im sorry again, I thought I could do it."

"You and me both, buddy." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice gesturing him over to the door.

Yet another day would go by he had to return home with no good news for his father. He couldn't land a simple job baking cookies.

Gripping the door handle he crept the door open, "Have a good night, Marinette..." he said with a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

She didn't know what over came her but she stopped him. Wether that was a smart idea or not well... I guess she would find out. She grabbed onto his shoulder gently tugging him back, "Wait..." she turned him to face her and she reached up picking a rather large lump of butter from his hair, "I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien..." she smiled.

"R-really-"

"05:30. No later. You're cleaning up that mess."

"The punishment suits the crime, My Lady. You wont be disappointed." Was she blushing? Either way it was... cute.

Quickly her hands rushed up to her cheeks.. was she blushing? Why was she blushing? And for that idiot? W-what ever she was probably just tired is all.

With that the two went on their separate ways Marinette avoided even walking by the bakery and went straight up to her room. She was not about to clean up an inch of that mess. And I wether he was really going to show up the next morning well- there was as nothing her parents told her about third chances and he was not about to get another one.

* * *

If you guys wanna see your pairing or prompt written out and published here please submit them to foxyclocks . tumblr . com ! And don't be afraid to send me some asks! Im lonely and love hearing from you guys when I do! Please be patient with me though! Out of no where today I got like 10 requests ahah but still submit your requests and I will get to them asap!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have a story one line that you'd like to see on here please submit them to foxyclocks.tumblr.com ( I know weird tumblr name)


End file.
